


The New Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble on if during a low point in their marriage, John and Mary Winchester cheated on each other, and the result was that god and Mary hooked up and she became pregnant with a new baby archangel.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission from DabbleinDrabble to write this.

The demon blood didn't really effect Sam like it was supposed to because Sam was never human, he was actually a newborn archangel, born into his own human vessel.

Sam was born into a vessel because god slept with Mary after John cheated on her and she wanted revenge. God didn't realize that he'd impregnated Mary because he assumed that John had.

The result of all of that was that Sam at six month just got really sick from being fed the demon blood. As Sam aged, he never felt like he fit in with other kids, but he figured it was probably because he had a higher IQ and he knew what went bump in the night. Then when he turned thirteen, Sam grew fluffy white wings. Afraid that his father would kill him because he wasn't human, Sam has been hiding his wings ever since they grew in.

To hide them Sam always wears big baggy clothes and a harness he secretly bought on eBay. After Sam's girlfriend burned and Dean took him with him to find their father, Sam started coming into his archangel powers. Because he was gaining powers, the yellow eyed demon still believed that Sam was one of his special kids. In 'All Hell Breaks Loose', Sam is stabbed by Jake and his vessel temporarily dies, but his grace heals most of his body after a few hours so he comes back to life.

Dean and bobby are downstairs sad because Sam is dead when he walks downstairs holding his still slightly bleeding back in pain.

"Dean! Little help? I'm kinda bleeding out over here!" Sam wheezes stumbling in.

"Sam?!" Dean chokes spitting his beer. Bobby flings holy water on Sam. It does nothing but irritate Sam.

"Really Bobby? What the hell. I asked for you to help me, not to fling holy water in my face- shit!" And then Sam's legs give out and Dean is on the floor hugging the life out of him.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again! How in the hell are you alive?! Sam you didn't have a pulse! What the fuck is going on?!" Dean demands through tears of joy as Bobby runs to get medical supplies.

"I call bullshit man- I'd remember a bright light or something." Sam mumbles into Dean's shoulder.

"Got the band aids and the stitches!" Bobby announces, "Now raise your arms and lets get this shirt off."

"NO! I-I can get it myself, just help me to a bathroom," Sam insists.

"Boy I don't care how much of a prude you are, you were stabbed in the spine a few hours ago, so you're gonna hold the hell still and let us patch you up!" Bobby states.  
One careful scuffle by a cautious Dean and a struggling Sam later, Sam loses and has his shirt cut off. Silence reigns as Bobby and Dean take in Sam's pinned wings.

"I said NO Dean! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Sam hisses trying to cover up his back.

"The hell? When did you grow wings?" Dean babbles, bewildered.

"How long have you had them wings Sam?" Bobby questions gently- he has an idea of what they are. He also understands why Sam would want to hide something like this. "You've had em since you turned thirteen haven't ya?"

Sam looks at bobby shocked and demands, "How do you know that?!"

Dean sputters angrily, "Thirteen Sammy?! And you never told me?"

Sam, angry and teary eyed asks quietly, "How could I? I just grew wings one day, and I was scared ok? We hunt supernatural crap- what do you think these make me?" Sam lets his wings loose from the harness and they quiver nervously.

"I never would have hurt you Sammy. Never," Dean swears, holding Sam still even as he struggles to get away from him, "Cut it out Sam! You're gonna open your wound!"

Bobby sighs, "If I'm right Sam will be just fine in a minute anyway... This is gonna sound crazy, but Sam- you're an angel."

Sam freezes and Dean gapes. Then Sam laughs, "Good one bobby- the kid with demon blood and freaky powers is an angel?" Dean looks consideringly at Sam's wings and Bobby says nothing.

"I always knew you were good Sammy, now we've got proof!" Dean grins.

Later on they confirm that Sam is an angel, and kill Azazel. Their father is dragged back to hell by demons, where he caves and starts torturing others, breaking the first seal.  
Dean insisted on keeping Sam's angel status hidden because demons would kill to snatch an angel, and Sam is a baby according to the books they've read- Sam just looks older because his vessel has aged.

After Azazel dies, Dean is extremely reluctant to let Sam leave Bobby's to hunt with him at all, but Sam wins that argument in the end. Dean is more protective overall, and then Mystery spot happens and Sam gets trapped in the time loop. He meets the trickster Gabriel who comments that Sam seems different than most humans, but Gabriel doesn't recognize the young archangel as one because of the demon blood in Sam that is slowly being filtered out by his grace.

Ruby pops up but Sam never drinks blood, and the brothers kill her. They meet Cas and the other angels. Dean makes sure that the other Angels don't know about Sam by using talismans. Sam asks Dean why they're hiding Sam from the other angels, and Dean insists that they're all douche bags who might take Sam away if they discover what he is. Sam just rolls with Dean's decision because the angels called him an abomination and Dean's probably right.

Later on, Zachariah catches the brothers and makes Sam open the cage or else he'll kill Dean. Sam Does it. The Winchesters get more friendly with Castiel and Gabriel while searching for god and avoiding Lucifer. Angels Feel drawn to Sam, but they don't know why and still believe he's an abomination even though they all want to protect him instinctively.

Lucifer is confused because Sam doesn't feel like his vessel should. In fact other than nick no one around is up to being his vessel, so Lucifer wears Nick to the final battle grounds. When Dean refuses, Michael gets Adam and he meets up with Lucifer to fight.  
All the angels gather to watch the fight, even Gabriel. Cas takes Sam and Dean because they are going to try and stop it.

Michael and Lucifer get ready to fight. Sam teleports in between them determined to try to stop them, and gets stabbed by Michael. Sam glows with pain and his wings burst out of his shirt forcefully because of the angel blade cutting his grace. Sam is embarrassed and terrified now, so he wraps himself in them and limps to stand by Dean who puffed up protectively, moves in front of his brother, and backs away with Sam behind him.

All of the angels gape at Sam. Castiel who is next to Dean, really wants to hug Sam now, but Dean growls at him when he moves closer. Gabriel is gaping at Sam with disbelief all over his face.

"Ho-ly shit.... you stabbed our newest baby brother. An archangel to boot..." Lucifer says slowly, horror is his eyes as he traces the trail of glowing blood and grace. Michael is horrified, and is now realizing along with everyone else that Sam is a new archangel. The first baby any of them have seen since the beginning of time. Michael moves closer, wanting to heal Sam, but Dean won't move and even growls at him.

"Back off asshole! Don't touch my brother!" Dean hisses pointing the colt at Michael even though it's useless.

Gabriel finally reacts and snatches Sam away from a snarling Dean into a hug, healing Sam as he holds him, "I KNEW you felt familiar! Why the hell didn't you tell me Sammy?!" Sam is panicking and wants to take Dean and go.

Raphael looks on weary, but excited along with all of the angels even Lucifer- it was a new baby after all! "Do you think father sent him to stop the apocalypse? Perhaps sending Sam here is our new assignment? Maybe he wants us to take care of the new babe instead of fight."

Lucifer looks excited at the prospect. It would mean that their father would forgive him if he took care of Sam, and that he could finally go home with his family.

Michael looks at Sam who has escaped Gabriel's clutches and nodding says, "You are probably right Raphael. In light of this, I'm canceling the apocalypse, and if you are willing brother, we will all take care of Sam." Lucifer was ecstatic. Sam uses their distraction to grab Dean and teleport away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's going to be constant talking about things that happened before Lucifer was raised. It's not canon at all. None of this is so don't expect it to be. This will happen through the rest of the fic as well.

"Dean what are we gonna do?!" Sam freaked out walking back and forth around Bobby's living room. They had already set up every angel warding available and no angel or archangel could enter without their explicit permission.

Dean was also scared but he knew he had to keep it together for Sam.

"It'll be okay Sam they can't get to us, and we'll find a way to keep you safe Sammy I promise."

Bobby walked in-

( Gabriel healed Bobby and he can walk cause Crowley never did the deal in this cause they never did any of that stuff.)

" What are you ijidts doing here? " he frowned " I thought you were trying to stop Lucifer and Michael? "

"Yes but they found out I'm an angel now they think I'm their baby brother!" Sam ran his fingers through his hair trying to stay calm . "My father isn't God! I'm not related to any of those SOB's!"

Dean's phone started ringing in his pocket and Sam and Bobby both turned to look at him. Dean reached into his pocket before pulling it out. "Its Cas," He said hesitantly .

"We'll don't answer it you ijidt!" Bobby said yanking the phone out of his hand and pressing decline .

"What are we gonna do? We can't live here for the rest of are lives, and they suddenly want me to be a part of their so called family." Sam snarled "I wouldn't even call Cas or Gabriel my friends and they suddenly want me to care about them?"

"You wouldn't call them your friends?" Dean asked surprised .

"I'm sorry, did you forget Mystery Spot? And 'The Boy with the Demon blood'?" Sam said "And that's just Cas and Gabriel! All of those stupid angels, Cas and Gabriel included, only decided to suddenly care about me because they think I'm their little brother! I may be an angel but I'm not their little brother! And I refuse to be around any of them. They will leave me alone or else." He stated lifting his chin slightly and glaring at Dean to make sure he got the point.

"Calm down." Bobby said. " you don't have to be with them Sam. Angels have been nothing but horrible to you sense this started. "

"And who the heck does Michael think he is? He couldn't take you if he wanted to." Dean snarled.

"We'll he clearly wants to." Sam said dryly.

"What exactly happened." Bobby demanded .

Dean quickly explained while Sam yanked out his laptop and was typing something quickly. He had a look of concentration on his face as he eyes switchback and forth clearly looking for something. Then dean's phone rang again and Sam jumped and fell out of his chair.

Bobby glanced at it " It's the angel, " he said annoyed.

Dean looked over at Sam who was picking himself up off the floor. "He's not going to stop calling."

Sam threw his hands up. " Then we'll answer the damn thing to tell him to stop calling. "

Bobby out the phone on speaker and set it down on the table.

"Hello dean."

"Hi Cas. " Dean said running his hand over his face.

"Where are you?"

Sam laughed. "Even if we told you you couldn't get here anyway. "

"Sam?" Castiel asked surprised. " Are you ok? "

"Why do you care?" Sam asked bluntly . "The only reason any angels give a damn about me is because I'm your supposedly new baby brother."

" Of course your our brother Sam. "Cas sounded confused. "Why wouldn't you be?"

" Well I don't know maybe cause God ain't my father?" Sam said. "And I don't want to be your brother. I don't want to be family to any of you dicks!"

" Why wouldn't God be your father Sam? And why don't you want us as family? " Cas sounded sad.

"Cause you all hate me! The only reason you don't now is cause I'm your new baby brother, are you not getting that? " Sam yelled angrily.

"Sam no we never -"

" Shut up Cas. " Dean said. "Sam made his opinion clear and you all better leave him alone. He doesn't want you and you guys have no one to blame but yourselves for that."

" Sammich come on!" The voice on the phone changed and so did Sam's expression . His face darkened and Dean was spooked slightly. Sam was finally letting out all his anger and if the angels had been next to him he would have been scared for their safety. Not that they didn't deserve everything Sam was saying to them cause they did.

"Why wouldn't you want to be our baby brother? I mean I get not wanting the rest of the angels cause they've been dicks to you but why not me and Cassie?' Gabriel's voice rang out.

" Did Mystery Spot suddenly leave your mind? " Sam stalked toward's the phone a snarl all over his face. "Cause it's never left mine! I still have nightmares that Dean has to calm me down from! I can't listen to Heat of the Moment with seizing up, and that's all on you!"

Sam choked, shaking his head willing memories away. He would not cry, he would not cry.

" I thought you'd forgiven me. " Gabriel said softly.

Sam laughed cruelly. "I'm rather good at acting Gabriel. Better than any of you have ever known. And the only one of you that I'd ever think about talking to is Lucifer cause he's the only one who hasn't been a jerk to me!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered . "I didn't think-

" Pretty much yea. " Sam said "you didn't think. Screw you Gabriel. Screw all of you. Now LEAVE ME ALONE." He slammed end call and nearly broke the phone.

Sam turned away breathing heavily and swaying in his feet, Dean ran forward to catch him, and then sat him down, next to him on the couch and started running his fingers through Sam's long hair, trying to relax him.

"Ssh Sammy, you'll be okay don't worry big brother dean's got you."

...

Gabriel looked at the phone in shock before handing it back to Castiel. He wiped away some tears from his eyes and held back a sniffle. His new baby brother hated him. He hated all of them.

Gabriel had been so excited when he realized Sam was an angel. He'd practically raised all the munchkins in heaven so he'd been so glad to have a new baby to take care of but this one didn't want him. He didn't want any of them. Gabriel finally left himself sob as he fell to his knees. His brothers surrounding him asking him questions, but he heard nothing but Sam rejecting him.

Screw you Gabriel

Screw all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many fics I've read recently Sam just completely forgets or forgives everything that these people have done to him and I'm really done with it. They are going to earn forgiveness if they want Sam to be a part of their family cause Sam's not a pushover


	3. Chapter Three

Dean carefully lead Sam to his bedroom and layed him down. He covered him up and smiled. "Rest Sammy. "

He left the room and went back to the living room with Bobby.

"What just happened here?" Bobby asked in a gruff voice and a beer in his hand.

Dean sighed. He gestured towards the couch. "You might want to sit down."

...

Lucifer looked at his little brother on the ground and was very confused. Sam didn't hate him? But he hates Gabriel? And Castiel? And what is Mystery Spot?

Lucifer went over to his little brother and took him into his arms. Castiel stood stock still until Michael wrapped his arms around him and Castiel turned so fast they almost missed it and grabbed Michael's shirt and sobbed.

Lucifer ran his hand through Gabriel's hair, humming a song quietly to calm him. Michael following Lucifer's lead (For once Lucifer thought) did the same with Castiel till they both were calm enough to speak. Right away all the angels started speaking loudly. Wanting to know everything. Lucifer was about to yell at them when Michael beat him to it.

"Enough!" He roared . " You all are to head back to heaven while me and Lucifer deal with this. Raphael lead them please. Make sure no one leaves. "

"Brother -" Raphael started.

But Michael cut him off with a glare. Raphael nodded before aimed Michael a thought.

Keep me updated?

Michael nodded back to Raphael. Who immediately barked out orders and got everyone else out of there.

Once all the angels were gone and only Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer and Michael were left, Lucifer once again ran his fingers through his brothers golden hair and calmly asked. "What is Mystery Spot?"

Gabriel stiffened instantly. Michael looked at Castiel but he shook his head.

"I've never heard of it. I've seen Sam panic when hearing the song Dean mentioned, Heat of the Moment right? But Dean was very clear on the fact that I should never talk or ask or mention it again." Cas shrugged.

Gabriel wiped his tears off with the hand that wasn't clutching his big brother and gave a broken laugh. "That would be my fault. "

Gabriel straightened as if heading into war and explained everything. From his first meeting with the Winchesters to his last. He often broke off to wipe away his tears but he still continued until at last he fell silent.

Castiel took up the story. He talked about his first meeting with the Winchesters and what he had called Sam. He talked about the way all the angels except for a chosen few always talked down to Sam. How everyone treated him like dirt on their shoes. How Sam only ever tried to help and be better and how they never did anything but beat him down. Castiel finished with his head hung low.

Michael looked shocked while Lucifer was angry.

He stood up and rounded on Michael "how could you!?" He screamed. "How could you treat him like this? Our baby brother is never going to want to meet anyone of you! He's never going to want to be apart of our family and this is all your fault. "

Michael didn't shout back. He simply hung his head as well and was silent.

"We'll you'll get to know him Luci." Gabriel said sadly. "You only ever cared about him. He even said that."

Lucifer's eyes lit up. "That's it. I can talk to him. Ask him to give us all a second chance."

"What will you do if he says no? " Michael asked Lucifer.

Lucifer glared at him. "Nothing. He is not a toy. His is our brother and after everything I won't be surprised if he says no. If he chooses not to all of you will leave him alone and I will kill anyone who doesn't."

Michael nodded. "Come little brothers. "He smiled " Time to go home."

....

Sam slept unawares of the conversation's going on about him before he felt someone asking permission to enter his dreams, knowing it was Lucifer he gave permission and Lucifer appeared in front of him. Seeing Lucifer in pain because of his vessel troubled Sam. Lucifer has always been so nice to him.

Sam reached out and tapped Lucifer on the forehead and a gust of grace made Lucifer stumble backward gasping. Sammy smiled before sitting back down on the picnic blanket that was laid out. Lucifer raised his hands to his face and felt his vessel. No peeling no nothing.

"You fixed my vessel." He said looking at Sam in awe.

"Also upgraded it. It's a good as if it was your true vessel now." Sam smiled at him. " it was the least I could do....brother. "

Lucifer opened his arms for a hug. "May I?"

Sam nodded and Lucifer sat down on the blanket with him and gave him a hug. Sam smiled into Lucifer's shoulder before hugging him back. Lucifer sat back and looked Sam over. From his head to his feet, to the wings on his back. Seeing them now how huge they were Lucifer wondered how he ever kept them hidden.

They were beautiful. Big white and pure.

"Their beautiful Sam. Why didn't you tell me? About yourself? I thought you trusted me?" Lucifer said sadly.

" I do Lucifer. You are a brother to me. You have been ever sense I met you. But you wouldn't listen to me about humans. I feared if I had told you, you would have forced me to fight with you. "

Lucifer was shocked. "Never! I would never force any of my baby brothers to do anything Samuel I swear. I love my family. I'm sorry I didn't listen I was just so angry..."

"I understand lucifer, I really do. I'm glad you changed your mind. " Sam then frowned. " but you didn't come for that did you? You came to talk about your family. "

Lucifer smiled sadly. "You are always so perceptive. Yes that's why I've come. Though they are now your family as well. For sadly are father is your own. "

"I don't want them to be my family! Their all dicks! Why not just you? I'm not talking to them. " Sam said angrily.

"Sam I'm not going to force you to. "

The fight went out of Sam quickly. "Your not? But the others -"

"Will not touch you if you don't want them to. I have made that clear. Your decision is your own and after all they've done they'd deserve it. I'm just asking that you give them a second chance." Lucifer pleaded .

Sam thought about it. "I will do this for you Lucifer. I will meet the archangels in a place picked by me in three days time, but I have a few conditions. If they are broken I do not care I will leave"

Lucifer nodded quickly. " of course, what are your conditions? "

"No touching me. Your fine but they are not allowed to touch me. My brother will be there and they will leave him alone. No weapons. Not from their side. No tricks or anything of that sort. We are there to talk only. That's it. When I choose to leave if they try to stop me I will hurt them. Anything I tell them to do or stop they do immediately. If I think of more I'll contact you. " Sam finished.

"Of course Sam." Lucifer smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter Four

It was around dinner by the time Dean finished explaining to Bobby. They both sat in silence for a bit not having anything to say.

"Well balls." Bobby said after awhile of silence.

Dean just nodded.

"This is just wonderful. " Bobby said shaking his head. "Well we all know how the angels are, none of y'all are gonna be able to leave the property. "

"Bobby their are still monsters out there, if not Sam, I at least have to keep hunting!"

" I'd agree with you boy but you can't hunt alone and we can't leave Sam here alone either. Boy's not in a good condition (not that I blame him) but he cannot be left alone right now. "

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Bobby. " Sam said sarcastically.

Dean jumped up from the couch as Sam finished stumbling done the stairs. He stretched his wings slightly when he yawned.

"Sammy you ok?"

Sam nodded. "I feel a lot better Dean. Lucifer visited."

Bobby paled slightly but Dean just nodded sitting back down. Sam had told him about the nightly visits from Lucifer a long time ago. At first he'd been freaked out but when he'd seen that Lucifer never hurt his baby brother and the visits only made Sam happy he was fine with it.

"What he say?" he asked.

"He wants me to give them a chance." Sam explained getting a water bottle from the fridge and coming to sit down by Dean on the couch.

Dean doesn't need to ask who 'them ' are. He moved over slightly to make room for Sam and his wings. "And?"

" I've decided in about three days I'll meet the archangels for a chat basically. I've already laid down the rules. If they break them I've explained what will happen. Lucifer's passing it on to the other archangels. " Sam finished explaining and took a drink.

"Sam you can't go alone!" Dean yelled. " that's a horrible idea I'm coming with you! "

"Of course your coming with me Dean. " Sam looked at him funny. "I told Lucifer that."

"Could someone please explain what is going on here? "Bobby interrupted.

Dean looked at Sam and gestured for him to explain. Sam glared at him.

"Jerk."

Dean got up to get another beer and called back over his shoulder. " bitch! "

Sam shook his head but smiled. "So we already said Lucifer is one of the good angels. A very good friend of mine. We're family."

"As long as you know what your doing boy." Bobby said. "Just be careful when you go to meet those angels."

"Of course Bobby. "

Suddenly behind them came a voice Sam hadn't heard in a long time. "We'll isn't this awesome! My Sammy's all grown up and spreading his wings! "

Sam spun around and stared at the newcomer incredulously. "Sully!?"

...

Lucifer took a deep breath coming back into his vessel. He looked around and saw he was the only one left at Skull cemetery. He raised his fingers to check and it was indeed true. His vessel was completely healed. He no longer felt confined he felt....free. Lucifer laughed before spreading his no longer broken wings and took off for heaven.

Lucifer landed before the gates. He touched it carefully, running his fingers along the golden metal with reverence. He closed his eyes and just felt his old home for a minute before pushing open the gates and striding in.

At first Lucifer was confused. Heaven looked empty and he didn't see any of his brothers or sisters. Then he heard shouting coming from the meeting room and he sighed. oh this is gonna suck.

Lucifer threw open the doors to the meeting room and everyone suddenly went quiet turning to see him stroll across the floor to the stage where his brothers, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael were.

Before an incredibly stupid angel decided to step out and ask him "how dare you come into these halls abomination!"

Lucifer stared down at Zechariah before he laughed so hard he nearly doubled over. "Me? You are calling me an abomination?"

"Let him pass Zechariah." Michael said.

Zechariah turned to look at Michael in shock. "B-but Sir!"

Lucifer simply walked around the angel and continued to the stage before using his wings to flap up the few feet and land next to his brothers.

"You couldn't have walked the last few feet to the stairs?" Raphael said dryly .

"Your vessel Lucifer." Gabriel pointed out. "And your wings thier....fixed. "

Lucifer smiled. "Yep!" He nodded. " Our new baby brother did this for me. "

"He fixed your wings?" Michael gasped.

Lucifer nodded back. "And I have very important news concerning Sam that we need to talk about." He looked around "privately."

Michael nodded before addressing the crowd of angels. "I need to speak to my brother. Privately. In the meantime no one is to leave heaven less you wish to be punished by me."

The angels grumbled and groaned.

"Zechariah!" Michael yelled. " You are in charge, no one best leave heaven without my permission, understand? "

Zechariah nodded. Michael then turned to his brothers on stage. "Come let us go to my office."

...

"So Sam is willing to meet us archangels to talk?" Michael asked skeptically .

Michael was sitting at his desk his hands folded in his lap staring at Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall. Gabriel and Raphael were sitting in chairs in front of Michaels desk also looking at Lucifer.

"Yes." Lucifer said. " three days from now. He'll tell me where. But as I already explained his rules, hopefully that's not the problem? "

"Who says there's a problem?" Raphael asked raising a eyebrow .

"I do." Lucifer pushed off from the wall and stalked over to Michael . "You don't agree with his terms do you?"

" I don't think we should go weaponless. " Michael said. "The Winchesters apparently have the power to end us and you want to walk in undefended?"

" Yes! " Lucifer snarled slamming his hands down into Michaels desk. "Sam is not going to hurt us! He is kind and wonderful and sweet! He is our baby brother and I will do anything for him Michael! I trust him! And I don't give a damn if you don't. You can come and heed by his rules or you can stay here and screw up a relationship with another brother who you haven't even met. "

Lucifer pulled back and composed himself. "Sam will ask why your not there Michael. And I will tell him. You may not realize this but Sam's judging all the angels on you three. Whether or not he accepts you all in on you. I've done my part. So now you do yours."

With that Lucifer turned around and left slamming the office door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what y'all think of the newcomer? :) and protective Lucifer!


	5. Chapter Five

scattered once they saw his face. He wasn't surprised, Lucifer knew when he got angry it was a scary thing to see.

He was so done with Michael. Not even a few hours back in heaven and already he and his brother were fighting.

At this rate Sam was never going to accept anyone but him. Part of Lucifer was ok with that. They wanna throw away another relationship with their brother fine, I don't care anymore and they clearly don't care that much either.

Lucifer spread his wings and took off. He needed time by himself to think and calm down. Flying always helped with that. Lucifer knew at this point whatever happens going forward is going to be Michael's decision and there was nothing he could do to change that.

....

Gabriel wasn't surprised. Lucifer and Michael fighting already? What a big shocker! *insert sarcasm*

"Lucifer has point you know,"

Gabriel snapped his head around to stare incredulously at Ralph. "You...are...agreeing..with Luci!? "

Raphael looked over at his brother obviously unimpressed. "He gave many good points and I don't know about you but this is our baby brother. And unlike a few hours ago he is willing to give us a chance. "

Ralph leveled his gaze at Michael. "If you wish to throw that away fine. I will not. Heaven is going to change Michael. As the humans say 'get with it' or leave." With that Raphael stood up and left.

Michael turned to Gabriel " I assume you are with them? "

"Michael you knew I was going no matter what Sam wanted us to do. I need to make up for what I did. He's out baby brother. Michael I beg you, don't ruin another relationship with one of your brothers. You will turn every archangel away from you." Gabriel then stood and left leaving Michael alone in his office.

Gabriel walked around heaven in a haze. The fact that Raphael actually agreed with Lucifer wasn't something that Gabriel had ever thought he'd see. Honestly Gabriel didn't think he's ever see his brothers doing anything but trying to kill each other ever again! He sighed.

"I'm not sure what to do," he admitted out loud . He would be going to that meeting he would. He just wondered if Michael would as well. Lucifer was right. Sam was going to be judging the rest of the angels on them. If Michael didn't show...

Gabriel spread his wings and took off. Maybe I'll run into Lucifer He mused. We have much to talk about.

...

Raphael walked through the garden a bit confused with himself. Never had he thought in his entire existence that he'd agree with Lucifer. But he did. If they wanted to have their new baby brother, (or technically their now KNOWN about baby brother) they had to make him comfortable.

All he'd know from the angels was pain and torture. They had only treated Sam like dirt on their shoes. They did not deserve this chance that had be given to them, but Raphael was not going to waste it.

After so long of thinking his father dead Raphael wasn't sure what to think anymore. This has to have meet his father HAD been alive but if he'd been alive, why'd he leave? Why did he abandon his children when they only tried to do what he asked?

Raphael shook his head as he sat down under his favourite tree. For the first time in a long time, Raphael prayed. I feel lost. Unsure of my path. Show it to me please or I fear I might take the wrong one. Amen.

...

Michael sat in his chair lost in thought. His siblings seemed very against him in this area but couldn't they see!? This wasn't just his new baby brother, this was a WINCHESTER. That name alone meant trouble for angels.

And if he really was their baby brother this meant....this meant Michael and almost every angel alive has treated their brother like absolute crap. The fact that Sam even wanted to see them was a tremendous breakthrough but going with out weapons? To meet him? That was so stupid Michael couldn't believe him brother.

Still Michael had to go. For the good of heaven. Maybe if his blade just happened to be with him in case of anything happening...well if nothing happened nobody would know anyway. And if something did well Michael would just be proving everyone else right. Don't trust a winchester.

...

"This isn't right. " Zechariah grumbled. "So the Winchester brats an angel so what? I say we should just find him and kill him."

" Not yet Zechariah. " the other angel answered him. "We must wait. If there is to be an angel meeting we simply must be there. Sam will be vulnerable. Then we kill him. "

"Of course. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! 
> 
> Listening to Mercy and Locked Away and Panic! At The Disco while writing this chapter. Good music makes me write more. ;)
> 
> I really think Locked Away is like a Lucifer song. Like it's about romance but when you look at it differently it can totally be about Lucifer and his brothers. The songs by R. City and Adam Levine. Check it out!


	6. Chapter Six

A long time ago there was nothing. Nothing but Empty. The Empty slept happily for peace was all it wanted. Out of that though a spark was born. A powerful spark that split into two. These would come to be know as God and Amara. The Brother and the Sister. The yin and yang. Two halfs of a whole. Together they created earth.

But God became sad. Though life was perfect with his sister he wanted someone new. So he made his archangels. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and then the baby Gabriel. Amara was very unhappy with this. She felt replaced. Lonely.

So she made the Leviathan. These creatures started destroying earth. It pained God much but for the safety of earth and his archangels he had to lock his sister away. When it was said and done God was relieved. He purged the leviathan from the earth. It was just him and his little archangels for a long time. Then he made new angels.Sam

Then a few centuries after that God made humans. Adam and Eve. In his mind one of his greatest creation.

He told his children to love them. Love them most. Lucifer didn't see why. Why should he care for such flawed things? Wanting to show father that he was right about them he went down to earth. To the perfect garden. And he gave the humans a choice. And a decision was made. A decision that wrecked everything.

This decision brought on so much when it could have been avoided had God simply noticed his children more instead of playing with these new creatures. Had he simply cared about them more. Had he simply been a better father. Something he would regret for the rest of his eternal life.

God was torn. His favourite child, his perfect Morning Star had corrupted humanity. He couldn't let this go unpunished. He ordered Michael to cast Lucifer down into the cage. A new creation made to hold Lucifer.

Michael begged his father. Father please don't make me do this!!

But God's heart has hardened. Michael was the last to see him before he vanished. So with tears in his eyes, Michael had to cast his brother down to this God forsaken cage.

Gabriel screamed and cried fighting to get out of Raphael's grasp. Begging Raphael, Michael, their father anyone to please stop this madness!

Raphael turned his head, he couldn't look as his brother was cast down. His eyes hardening as the inside of himself did as well.

Soon after that Gabriel was gone. He had fled. Ran. Michael and Raphael didn't have the heart to drag him back home. Not that this was home anymore. Heaven had turned dark and cold. It was no longer the real heaven. More like a copy. A sham. Not a place for happiness even though that's what it was created as.

Years passed. Thousands of years. The angels started manipulating humans trying to start the apocalypse. Mary and John got together and they had a child. Dean. The Righteous Man.

But no couple is perfect and one night Mary and John has a huge fight. John stormed off. Mary knowing exactly what her husband was doing went to a bar herself to get laid. If John was going to cheat on her she was gonna cheat on him. She found a curly haired short man who was a nice quick roll in the hay.

God has been more down lately so he went to a bar to get drunk. He ended up getting laid. He didn't really even remember her face. He had no idea that night he got Mary pregnant with a baby archangel.

Then next day she and John made up at home and later that year Sammy was born. Neither her non John thought Sam was anything other than their child. Baby Sammy was completely normal. So they thought.

NOW

Chuck looked up from his novels unfazed as his now ex-girlfriend stormed out. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Pretending to be a small little prophet wasn't easy. He was surprised that he honestly hadn't been found out yet.

Being God was hard even when he wasn't being God. Everyone thought he was all-powerful, all-seeing, all-knowing. He wasn't. He had no idea what was even going on with his children! Angel radio was silent. Too silent. Had Sam already jumped into the pit? He hadn't thought so. It was supposed to be in a few weeks right?

Chuck banged his head against the desk. He had no idea what was going on! He didn't know what to do!

Then Chuck paused and paled as he heard his little healer pray to him for the first time in forever.

Lost and ensure of his path? Chuck was more confused now then had had been before. Raphael simply must be wondering if they are doing the right thing. Not for the first time Chuck wanted to go back to heaven to see his children. He shook his head and steeled himself again. No this was for the greater good. He reminded himself. Its the right thing to do.

Chuck couldn't figure out if the reassuring actually worked or not for he continued to wonder if this was, in fact, the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all like it? Backstory and we see Chuck! He's kinda sad thou sorry not sorry.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hope y'all like the new update!

(See the end of the chapter for [more notes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F14996180%23chapter_7_endnotes&t=MGQ1NGQ1YmI1NWM0NzViNGI2NTA4NTk1ODNlZTAyNmIxMjJiOWQ2MCxmNTI5YzJkNjBhYjQyOGYxMjU0YTljNjVlYmQzOTVhNWM5ZjY3NjQx).)

Chapter Text

Sam sat on the couch that night thinking. Even though technically he didn't need to sleep at all anymore sense Dean had found out, he could still function without much sleep. Getting lost in his thoughts he thought about the earlier conversation with Sully that had happened that day.

..

"Sully?!" Sam gasped.

"Hey Sam," Sully said happily looking Sam over. " Wow your wings really have grown. Can you fly in them now? Is it just like you imagined? "

"Uh well-"

"Who the heck is this?" Dean demanded with his gun pulled out and aimed right at Sully. Bobby nodded as well, his gun also aimed at Sully.

"This is Sully, Dean. My um imaginary friend from when I was a kid. Well not so imaginary I guess." Sam said.

" Of course not Sam, your much too intelligent -" Sully was cut off as Sam hugged him wrapping his wings around him. Sully smiled at this and hugged him back.

"It's amazing to see you Sully. I missed you a lot actually." Sam admitted letting go of his old friend and stepping back a bit. His wings folded back against his back again.

"This is your dumbass imaginary friend from when you were a kid?" Dean said skeptically looking over Sully with an ' Are you actually for real?' face.

"I'm not dumb or an ass." Sully annoyed.

"Dean it's ok really Sully isn't gonna do anything to hurt us." Sam said smiling.

Bobby and Dean lowered their guns slowly still not sure about this newcomer.

"I'm not even dealing with this." Bobby stated " I'm off to bed boys, I'll see you in the morning. "

"Goodnight Bobby." Dean and Sam said together.

Bobby nodded before going off to his bedroom.

Sam and Dean then turned back to Sully. Dean folded his arms against his chest and have Sully a look that clearly said 'You try anything your dead'.

Sam however was ecstatic over seeing his friend again and very curious. "What are you doing here Sully? I haven't seen you for years."

" I know Sam, " Sully said "I've missed you as well. But we imaginary friends have lots of kids to help in this world, I'm sure you understand."

"Well of course Sully, I'm just curious." Sam stated before sitting back down on the couch.

"That's my Sammy," Sully chuckled "always so curious ."

Sam blushed lightly and Dean smiled slightly. "At least that's one thing you certainly have correct about Sammy. Even when he was small he's always been a nerd."

"Dean!" Sam through Dean a bitchface.

"Bitch," Dean said affectionately.

"Jerk." Sam said automatically.

Sully smiled watching the two Winchester's interact. It been to long sense he'd seen them happy together.

Sully sighed. "Sadly I'm not here bearing good news however."

Dean and Sam were instantly on alert. If it was bad enough for Sully to come find them and warn them them about it had to be mega bad.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Sam almost every supernatural creature has heard about the showdown at the cemetery. It's the biggest gossip in a long time with supernatural creatures, that Sam Winchester is also a supernatural creature." Sully said.

Sam groaned and put his head in his hands. Dean couldn't contain his laughter. "Seriously? Sammy's famous with Supernaturals? That's what you came to warn us about?"

Sam glared at Dean. Literally ever supernatural creature alive now knew he was also supernatural. That wasn't funny!

"No Dean. That's not the problem the problem is with all the creatures knowing this, all the bad creatures now know this. And their gunning for Sam." Sully said seriously.

That made Dean stop laughing. " What? " he snapped.

"I overheard a conversation between two demons the other day. Everyone was super surprised at this announcement, but some are already plotting to use this for their own gain. One of the demons wants you captured so they can use you to get to Lucifer!" Sully exclaimed .

"Excuse me?" Dean snarled" Do you know who this demon is? And why he thinks Sam's close to Lucifer? Nobody knew about that relationship! "

"Word around us SC is Sam and Lucifer are super close. And I'm not sure who this demon is. He had a strange accent and wore a super fancy suit however. Complained when it got dirty." Sully responded .

"Is it just me or does that sound like Crowley?" Sam looked over at Dean for confirmation.

Dean nodded" Sounds exactly like that weasel. Question is, what are we gonna do about it? "

Sully looked down at a watch that had suddenly appeared on his wrist. "I have to go. Gotta get back to my kid. But I'll keep a look out. Bring you any more information I find out." Sully disappeared as suddenly as he had come.

"We're gonna need a plan." Dean stated . "But not tonight. Your exhausted, I'm exhausted and we will need to tell Bobby all of this tomorrow.

Sam nodded along. Even though he didn't sleep much, it still helped his body to get some rest. Dean headed off to the other bed and Sam used his grace to flick off all the lights. So Crowley wanted him for his own nefarious purposes but that was just added to the list of things Sam really didn't give a damn about.

Sam was much more worried about the archangels. I'm just a few days his meeting would determine how his whole relationship with heaven was gonna be. Believe it or not but he wasn't looking forward to it much.

To seeing Lucifer again, Hell yeah! But everyone else?

Sam knew he he needed to get some rest. He still had to contact Lucifer tonight so he could tell him where they were meeting up. Sam later down and snapped up a blanket and pillow to lay on. Since he didn't really sleep he took the couch.

Sam shut his eyes and drifted off throwing the signal that he wanted to talk to Lucifer off through the air. Hopefully Lucifer could make him feel better about the meeting with the archangels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so SC stand for Supernatural Creatures if y'all didn't catch that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't make this clear but only the other angels can see the angel wings. Sam's are visible to everyone because he lets his wings be visible.

Gabriel found his brother sitting on the tallest tree in the Amazon rainforest. Even though it was night Lucifer was once again (thanks to Sam) shinning brightly as the Morning Star should.

Gabriel landed softly on the tree top his wings folding behind his back as he stared at his brother.

"Hello Gabriel," Lucifer said softly. " If you've come to fight nows really not the time. "

"I came to apologize."

Lucifer turned around to look at his brother startled. "What?"

Gabriel went over to Lucifer and sat down next to him, both their legs dangling over the branches. "I said I've come to apologize,"

" I know, I heard that, " Lucifer said rolling his eyes. " About what? "

"Everything." Gabriel stared down into his lap not meeting Lucifer's eyes as he continued. " Your my brother. My big brother. You mattered more to me than any other. You raised me, taught me to fly, took care of me. But when the time came, when you needed me, I didn't help you. I was to scared. I was- am a coward. I'm not surprised that Sam doesn't want me either. I'm a horrible brother. " Gabriel finished with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Gabriel," Lucifer sighed. Gabriel gasped softly as Lucifer pulled Gabriel into his embrace wrapping his wings around him. Gabriel resisted at first before burying his head in Lucifer's chest and beginning to sob as his wings wrapped around Lucifer's.

"There, there little brother. Let it out. " Lucifer rubbed Gabriel back as he softly kissed Gabriel on the head. After Gabriel calmed down he gently grasped Gabriel's chin in his hand and raised Gabriel's head so he could look him in the eyes.

Gabriel's face was covered in snot and tears. His eyes were puffy and red and his lips still trembled as a few more tears slipped out. Lucifer snapped up a cloth and wiped away Gabriel's tears and snot and cleaned up his face. Then he looked Gabriel right in the eyes.

"Listen to me well Gabriel. You were still so young when me and Michael fought. What could you have done? In human years you would only have been like eighteen. You are NOT to blame for my fall. You are no coward. You are The Messenger of God. You are strong and not weak. You are a wonderful brother and I never stopped missing my baby brother when I was in the cage."

Lucifer paused to softly kiss Gabriel's head again before putting a finger to Gabriel's lips to silence him so he could finish.

"Sam does still want a relationship with you Gabriel. I know he does. What you did hurt him yes, but you are sorry and you want to make amends. It's gonna be tough but I know Sam will come to love you as a big brother as much as I love you as my little brother."

Gabriel smiled at Lucifer tears still simmering in his eyes as he hugged his big brother tightly. "I missed you so much." He whispered.

Lucifer hugged back just as tightly. "You too Gabriel. "

They stayed like that for a long while just hugging each other and feeling each other's grace for the first time in a long time before Lucifer felt Sam calling out to him.

Gabriel feeling it as well, pulled back slightly. Lucifer growled at him before pulling him back into the hug.

"Luce, you have to answer Sam. " Gabriel whispered. " I don't mind I'll leave you both alone. "

"No baby brother. I'll ask Sam if you can join us. You not leaving my side right now." Lucifer answered.

Lucifer then took a deep breath and answered Sam's call. The Amazon rainforest disappeared from around him and he appeared on a beach. It was sunset and the colors made dance beautifully over the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice behind Lucifer said.

Lucifer smiles before turning around to see Sam sitting on a beach towel staring out into the ocean. Sam turned his head to Lucifer and smiled before standing up to greet him. Lucifer went over and wrapped his wings around Sam. Sam laughed and wrapped his wings around Lucifer before hugging him with his arms and stepping back.

Sam searched Lucifer's face before speaking. " Your troubled Luc. What is it? "

"Gabriel." Lucifer answered immediately " He thinks you hate him. That's he's a horrible brother and that he's a coward. "

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I have hated Gabriel. For a long time, probably longer than is healthy, I hated Gabriel. While I haven't forgiven him for what he did yet, I don't hate him anymore. I do understand. And if he is with you right now, I would be ok to talk to him. "

Lucifer grinned widely. "Oh thank you Sam. He really does love you, ya know. He's so sorry. "

"I know. That's why I'm giving him another chance." Sam sat back down. " Call him Lucifer. "

Lucifer closed his eyes and called out to Gabriel telling him Sam was ok with him entering the dream. A second later Gabriel appeared.

His eyes betrayed how nervous he was as he walked over to Sam and Lucifer. He messed with his feathers standing next to Lucifer by the blanket.

Sam just rolled his eyes grabbed Lucifer's and Gabriel's hands and rugged them down. He laughed as they landed in a pile of vessel and feathers.

Lucifer huffed as he sat up again and straightened out his feathers Gabriel doing the same.

"I swear Sam. Still so childish." He wrinkled his nose at Sam brushing dirt out of his feathers.

Gabriel simply laughed with Sam . "I don't know brother I think this just means there's hope for Sammy boy yet!"

" Oh is there Gabriel? " Sam turned to him raising his eyebrows.

Gabriel ducked his head. "Well-I- all I meant was-well... "

Gabriel cut off as Sam layed his hand over Gabriel's. Gabriel looked back up to see Sam smiling at him his eyes full of nothing but kindness.

"Its ok Gabriel. I was simply joking with you. You don't have to be so nervous around me. I'm sorry about the yelling and what-not that I did. I do care about you, it's just going to be awhile before I fully trust you. "

Gabriel smiled back at him. "I understand Sam. I am sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

" I know Gabe. " Sam let go of Gabriel's hand and turned back to Lucifer. "This is the place. "

Lucifer looked around again. "Ok it's very nice."

" I'm thinking probably morning. If I can get Dean out of bed however. " Sam shook his head at that thought.

"That should be perfect Sam." Lucifer stated.

" By the way how's Cas? " Sam asked " I know dean's worried about him even if he won't admit it."

Gabriel answered. "He's ok right now. The other angels are leaving him alone at least. "

"Good I'm glad." Sam looked out over the water again.

" Is there anything else you wanted to discuss Sam? " Lucifer asked gently.

"Not now Lucifer. I'm just going to enjoy the sunset in peace. Your both welcome to join if you want to." He answered abstractly.

"I would love to Sam." Lucifer sat down in the middle throwing his wings over Sam's shoulder and pulling Gabriel down on his other side so he could throw his wings over Gabriel as well. Sam leaned into Lucifer throwing his wings over Lucifer's shoulder as Gabriel did the same on Lucifer's other side.

They stayed that way all through the night and well into the morning not a word woken between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels messing with their feathers is the equivalent of a human wringing their hands. It is now cannon, accept it.


	9. Chapter Nine

Castiel say alone in the garden. He hadn't moved for two days sense the not showdown at Skull Cemetery. His only companions were the trees and Joshua who stopped by sometimes. But Castiel would not be moved at this time, he still had much to think about.

With everything Sam said at the cemetery he wasn't sure he was worthy of seeing his friend again. Not that he could call Sam his 'friend'.

To be honest Castiel wasn't surprised, after everything he's done to Sam and the way very angel had treated him? Why should Sam want anything to do with the brings that only caused him pain? When truly Sam was a man who always believed in them and had faith in the higher powers, even when things went wrong his prayers never wavered.

So why was Castiel so sad? If he didn't deserve Sam why didn't he just get over it and live with it? It wasn't like Sam was even his charge, Dean was. So why did he care so much?

Maybe it was because Cas had always been the baby. He was the youngest angel. Out of everyone he was the baby. To have someone younger to care for and love...that thought made Castiel's grace swell with joy.

So Castiel sat wondering how on earth was he ever going to get to talk with Sam and Dean again, when the speakers over heaven lit up.

"Attention all angels. "Zechariah's voice was heard saying. "Michael wants all angels in the meeting room. He has an announcement about what went down at the cemetery. All angels have five minutes to be accounted for in the meeting room."

Castiel slowly stood before making his way with the crowds to the meeting room. Everybody stood far away from Castiel not wanting to touch heavens 'traitor'.

Castiel didn't really care, if he had to do it all again he would. He moved over to a far wall where the rest of the angels weren't so he would be left alone. However that wish was not to be granted as Gabriel came bouncing over to Castiel to join him. Lucifer right behind him.

"Hey Cassie!" He called.

" Hello Gabriel. " Castiel answered dryly.

Lucifer nodded at him soberly. Castiel nodded back. They weren't friend's but they could at least respect each other.

"So this so the little outcast corner huh?" Gabriel looked around. "Not terrible but it could use some spicing up ya know? We could put a picture here, a chocolate fountain there-"

"I do not believe that is going to help our 'little outcast corner' as you call it." Castiel said using his fingers to make quotation marks at little outcast corner.

"I believe he's right Gabriel." Lucifer chuckled at his brothers antics.

"Well if some others would give constructive criticism instead of being so mean-"

"Gabriel shush Michael's here." Castiel said interrupting his brother rambling.

Michael had indeed just entered the room stepping into the stage. Raphael standing off to the side near him. Before with sober looks on their faces.

Michael looked over the group of angels acknowledging Lucifer and Gabriel with a slight tip of his head before getting right down to business.

"I know there are many rumors circling around about Sam Winchester but the truth is that Sam Winchester is an angel. "

Muttering broke out through the crowd before Michael silenced them all with a look before continuing.

"Specifically an Archangel. We at this moment do not know how this happened. In state of this the apocalypse is cancelled. My brothers and I still have much talking to do but we will not fight. "

The voices after that grew to loud for Michael to just diminish with a look. This was a lot for the angels to take in after all.

A new angel? And it's Sam Winchester? And he's not just any angel but an ARCHangel?

"Silence! " Michael yelled.

There was immediate quiet. Michael did not often raze his voice after all.

"Thank you." Michael cleared his throat. " Now I understand you all have questions but for now I'm going to give a few simple answers. Me and my brothers, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, will be going to meet Sam in a days time. We will be getting answers and we will be inviting our new brother to come live with us. "

The angels looked excited. Some began to ask if they could also go.

"Me and my brothers are the ONLY ones going. " Michael said fixing a stern eye on everyone. "Until then heaven will remain in lock down. No one is to leave. Ann's if I hear of anyone messing with any of the Winchesters again, they will be sorely punished. Understood? "

The angels all grumbled but soon disappeared off into groups, talking about this new development.

"Well that was certainly a fun meeting." Gabriel smiled widely.

Lucifer jabbed his brother in the stomach with his arm before walking off to talk with Raphael.

"Hey Cassie, Sam wouldn't mind if you came ya know? Dean misses you apparently. And I'm sure Sam does to." Gabriel told him locking arms, after running his stomach.

"I'm not sure how you know that, but they really shouldn't Gabriel. I'm not worth missing. " Castiel stated woefully.

"Yea you are! Don't talk about yourself like that Cassie!" Gabriel exclaimed.

" I'm glad you think so at least. " Castiel said smiling slightly at Gabriel.

..

However...

Down on earth a certain demon laughed as he was given the time and date of what he called, a meeting of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so would y'all be interested on a one shot of the archangels reuniting? Like before when they had all first seen each other again? I think it would be cute!


End file.
